


My English homework

by LayikaR



Category: Original Work
Genre: I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayikaR/pseuds/LayikaR
Summary: So as we have online classes atm, because of corona we got an assignment to write sentences using ten of the words in our text book and I did. It was however done more dramatically than I would have needed to. Also the update is coming soon, I've written it 4 times so far and it got deleted all 4 so I'm rewriting it yet again.





	My English homework

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's super short, but idk you might like it, maybe?

The vines were winding around the old building. It must have been enchanting in its glory days, but as of late it has been looking rather ghostly in its vacancy. Little kids liked to center their dares around it and whisper quietly, as if its name was a crude word they had learned, when it slipped of their parents’ mouths with too slow, tired brains. The train tracks ran right by the west wing and bored teenagers in the buffet car stared at it in wonder, pondering their life choices while closed in a moving metal snake. On a warm summer evening, a hideous storm came about, after its long awaited ending a brutal wind started to fondle the green lively plants around the walls, as a hairdryer would for soft voluminous hair. But no matter the damage of nature either leisurely sunbathing or crying bitter tears with the rain, that it has had to endure over the years the residence still stayed warm and comfortable inside, unknown to all the people passing by, for nobody ever had the idea to truly look inside. The beauty of its past existence has been missed and lied long forgotten in the minds of elderly people, who now peacefully rested and their grandchildren, waiting on the same platform longingly anticipating the take-off, not bothering to think of years in sunny dresses and pigtails.

**Author's Note:**

> Also the update is coming soon, I've written it 4 times so far and it has gotten deleted all 4 so I'm rewriting it again. Yet again sorry for going off bandom.


End file.
